Swiftstar's Journey
by Squirrel Girl 14
Summary: Swiftfoot just lost her sister and things are changing to fast in Thunderclan. Rouges, are getting strong and so are the other clans. Can Swiftfoot protect her clan and face her destiny? A sequel to Leopardshadow's Story
1. The Clans

**Thunder Clan**

**Leader: Redstar- a white tom with one red paw**

**Deputy: Swiftfoot- a white she-cat**

**Medicine Cat: - Amberleaf- a red she-cat with a brown stripe**

**Apprentice: Whitepaw **

**Warriors:**

**Squirreltail- a brown she-cat with a bushy tail**

**Spottedfur- a white tabby with black spots**

**Stormtail- a gray tom with stormy blue eyes**

**Sandclaw- a solid tan tom**

**Oaklight- a light brown she-cat**

**Bramblefoot- a dark brown and white tom**

**Fernwhisker- a white and brown tabby**

**Silvermist- a pretty silver she-cat**

**Featherfur- a soft white she-cat**

**Roseleaf- a red she-cat with brown patches**

**Sorrelpelt- a molted tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Bluepaw- a blue she-cat**

**Shadowpaw- a black she-cat**

**Goldenpaw- a golden tom**

**Elders:**

**Juniperfang- a brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Nightfur- a black tabby**

**Whitefoot- pretty black she-cat with one white foot**

**Whiteflower- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Shadow Clan**

**Leader: Darkstar- a black tabby**

**Deputy: Stoneheart- a white tom**

**Medicine cat: Leafstep- a brown she-cat**

**Wind clan**

**Leader: Jaystar – a gray tom**

**Deputy: Cloudfoot- a white she-cat**

**Medicine cat: Dirtfoot- a brown tabby**

**Apprentice: Crowthorn- a black tom **

**River Clan**

**Leader: Hawkstar - a brown she-cat**

**Deputy: Wetfoot – a brown, gray, and white tom**

**Medicine cat: Stonefoot- a gray she-cat**


	2. Prologue

A tan tom and a young black she-cat sat waiting in the center of the camp. Others began to gatherer around worried that something went wrong.

"They should be back by now, Sandclaw," the she-cat said as worry filled her eyes. 

The tom looked at her, "Don't worry Shadowpaw everything will be okay." 

Soon many cats began to walk through the tunnel their eyes filled with grief. The last two cats that came in were carrying a limp gray cat.

Shadowpaw let out a wail as they gently placed down the body. "What happened?" she demanded as Sandclaw sat beside her. 

"She was killed by Wetfoot," a white she-cat responded siting by the gray cat. "Bluepaw, Goldenpaw are you two okay," he asked the

two cats that had been carrying her.

"She promised she would stay with us," Bluepaw wailed barring her muzzle into the gray pelt, "Come back Leopardshadow, come back." 

The white she-cat motioned for Sandclaw to come over to her. "She died a warrior, she was protecting her clan and her kits," the she-cat

said looking at the three apprentices. 

"I know Swiftfoot, she wouldn't have let anything hurt them," he mumbled as he sat by his old mate for the last time. 

Swiftfoot followed placing her muzzle on her sister's pelt. Goldenpaw wrapped his tail around Shadowpaw trying to comfort the young she-cat but fear and sorrow filled his blue

eyes. Bluepaw let out a wail of sorrow as others from the clan came to sit vigil with their friend and kin one last time.


	3. Good Things

Light filled the warriors den as I push my way through the warrior den. I see Featherfur and Silvermist already gulping down some fresh-kill. "Can we go on dawn patrol?" Silvermist asked.

I nod, "You can join me and Bluepaw."

"Thanks," the silver warrior said finishing her vole.

"I'll go wake Bluepaw," Featherfur meowed turning to go to the apprentice den.

I pick up a vole and gulp it down quickly. Bluepaw comes over and grabs a mouse picking at it half heartily. Pain filled my heart watching my kin so miserable.

"Everyone ready?" I ask, "Come on."

I lead them out the gorse tunnel and up the ravine. Suddenly Silvermist stopped and smelled the air. "Rouges," she hissed.

"She's right I smell them too," Featherfur growled.

"Over there" Bluepaw whispered motioning toward the bushes.

I crouch down and begin to creep toward the bushes. Suddenly two she-cats jumped out of the bushes with startled looks on their faces. One was silver and her sides looked swollen but the other looked like she was about the age of Bluepaw.

"What are you doing in our territory," Silvermist growled.

"Please we mean no harm," the white she-cat with ginger patches said bowing her head, "please my friend is a queens and we want protection for her kits."

"You can join our clan," Bluepaw said excitement filling her eyes.

"We will take them to see Redstar and he will decide," I say, "follow us."

"Thank you," the young she-cat said,"I'm Ginger and this is Misty."

"I'm Swiftfoot and this is Silvermist, Featherfur, and Bluepaw," I say motioning to each of them in turn.

"Follow us," Featherfur said.

We make our way back to camp Bluepaw talking to the younger she-cat with so much excitement in her voice. When we get to the gorse tunnel I turn to the she-cats. "Wait here with Bluepaw," I turn to the others, Featherfur and SIlvermist finish the patrol"

I turn and walk to where Redstar was eating a starling.

"Is something wrong, Swiftfoot?" he asks

"Come with me," I instructed turning to the gorse tunnel.

When we get to where Bluepaw is waiting with Misty and Ginger.

"Why are you here?" Redstar asked looking at the queen.

"We wish to join your clan," Misty started, "for my kits."

"Thunderclan will always accept those in need," Redstar said," follow me."

Redstar walked over to high rock and motioned for them to stay at the base and he jumped up on the rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own gather under the great rock," he called, "we have some new members of this clan starting today. From this day on Misty you will be known as Mistyflower and you will stay in the nursery till your kits are made apprentices."

All eyes were on Mistyflower as she lowered her head in thanks. "Also," Redstar continued, "From this day on Ginger you will be called Gingerpaw until you receive your warrior name and Swiftfoot will be your mentor. She will show you the ways of the clan."

Gingerpaw's tail twitched in excitement as Redstar finished the meeting. Bluepaw ran over to her new friend and they run over to me with excitement filling their eyes. "Can Bluepaw take me to the training hallow please," Gingerpaw asked.

"Its fine by me but you will have to ask Oaklight first," I say as Bluepaw races over to where Oaklight and Stormtail were eating some fresh kill.

I see Oaklight nod and Bluepaw races back over to Gingerpaw and me. "She said yes and asked if would be okay if you came and looked over my training so far," Bluepaw said.

"Alright let's go," I say.

Bluepaw and Gingerpaw follow me through the tunnel and to the training area. I settle myself under one of the trees and watch as Bluepaw shows Gingerpaw different fighting techniques. Soon Gingerpaw catches on to the fighting style and they start practice fighting with their claws sheathed. Gingerpaw jumps onto the larger apprentice's back and jumps off when Bluepaw tried rolling on the ground. Gingerpaw pounces on the blue-gray apprentice when she is on the ground and pins Bluepaw. "Wow you learn fast!" Bluepaw exclaims as she gets up and shakes the sand from her pelt.

Gingerpaw was looking at her paw embarrassed starching at the sandy ground. "Bluepaw is right you did very well for your first time, especially against a larger and more experienced apprentice," I say," you will be a strong warrior someday."

Gingerpaw looks up her blue eyes glowing with excitement and pride, "You really think so?" she asked.

"Of course," Bluepaw said, "you did great and tomorrow we can see how well you hunt."

Gingerpaw looked over at me, "If that's okay with Oaklilght and you."

"We'll see," I say, "Come on let's get back to camp just because Gingerpaw is a new apprentice doesn't mean you get out of your jobs, Bluepaw."

"Aw," Bluepaw complained.

"When we get back to camp you two can get some mouse bile from Amberleaf and check the elders for ticks," I say.

"Yes Swiftfoot," they muttered unhappily with their tails drooping

"And if you do a good job you can go out hunting tomorrow," I added.

"Really! Thanks Swiftfoot," Bluepaw said happily as she touched her nose to mine and ran off through the tunnel with Gingerpaw close behind her.

"How did it go?" a voice said behind me and I see Oaklight dropping a mouth full of prey and Stormtail coming up behind her with his jaws full of prey too.

"It went very well Bluepaw is getting stronger and stronger by the day," I say.

"I'll go collect the rest of the prey" Stormtail said to Oaklight gently touching her with his tail before leaving.

Oaklight watched him go her eyes all moony as she turned back to me.

I let out an amused purr and she looked down embarrassed.

"I think that Bluepaw should have her warrior ceremony soon," I say.

"I agree but what about Gingerpaw? Bluepaw seemed so happy when she asked me if they could train together," Oaklight said.

"I know but she is ready and Gingerpaw is already a strong apprentice as well and she might have her ceremony in about a moon," I say.

"Then we will talk to Redstar about her ceremony," Oaklight said.

We hear rustling in a bush nearby and Stormtail leaps out with more prey in his jaws. "You two go and get some rest you did enough hunting for today," I say to them as I turn and walk through the tunnel.

I walk straight to Redstar's den and walk through the lichen cover. Redstar was lying in his nest sleeping calmly. I sit in front of him and he opens his eyes and looks up. His amber eyes were filled with sadness. "Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yes just had a dream. Is Bluepaw ready for her warrior ceremony?" he asked.

"Yes how did you know?" I asked confusion filled my voice.

"I had a dream," he said getting up and shaking the moss from his pelt.

Sadness filled my body as he pulled away and kept it to himself. Redstar came over and gently placed his muzzle in my pelt "It's okay," he said calmly.

"I'll go tell Bluepaw," I say leaving the den and walk over to the elder's den.

Gingerpaw and Bluepaw were gently dabbing the mouse bile on to Juniperfang's and Nightfur's pelts. Nightfur looked up and saw me standing in the entrance of the den. "Well don't just stand there come in," the old deputy said.

He was so injured in the last battle he decided to join the elders and leave the post of deputy. "I need to barrow Bluepaw," I say politely.

"Fine but get Shadowpaw or Goldenpaw to take her place," Juniperfang said as Gingerpaw placed the moss down.

"All done," she meowed turning to Whitefoot, "would you like to go next?"

"That would be nice," my mother said gently as Gingerpaw settled next to her.

"Come on Bluepaw," I say.

"Coming," she said jumping up from her spot next to Nightfur.

We leave the elders den and I go to the apprentice den to where Shadowpaw laid grooming herself. "Shadowpaw I need you to help Gingerpaw by getting them fresh bedding with Goldenpaw," I say.

"Alright I'll go get him and we'll be back soon with the bedding," she said running over to her brother.

"Be back soon," I call after them not wanting them to miss their littermate's warrior ceremony and their own.

"What is it," Bluepaw asked as I walked back over to her.

"Oaklight wants to give you an assessment," I begin, "So I'm going to test your battle skills."

"Really!" she exclaimed her eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes now come on," I say leaving camp and heading to the sandy hallow.

Bluepaw and I begin to circle each other and before I know it I was pinned down on the sandy ground. "Very good you've passed you final assessment," I say.

"Does that mean that I'm going to be a warrior?" the blue she-cat asked.

"Yes," I say happily, "Yes it does."


	4. updated names list

**Thunder Clan**

**Leader: Redstar- a white tom with one red paw**

**Deputy: Swiftfoot- a white she-cat**

**Medicine Cat: - Amberleaf- a red tabby she-cat**

**Apprentice: Whitepelt- a white tom with silver markings **

**Warriors:**

**Stormtail- a gray tom with stormy blue eyes**

**Sandclaw- a solid tan tom**

**Oaklight- a light brown she-cat**

**Bramblefoot- a dark brown and white tom**

**Fernwhisker- a white and brown tabby**

**Silvermist- a pretty silver she-cat**

**Featherfur- a soft white she-cat**

**Roseleaf- a red she-cat with brown patches**

**Sorrelpelt- a molted tom**

**Bluewing- a blue-gray she-cat**

**Shadowstep- a black she-catGingertail- a white she-cat with ginger patches**

**Goldenheart- a golden tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Weaselpaw- a brown tom**

**Echopaw- a light silver tabby with white markings**

**Moonpaw- a pale gray she-cat with gray markings**

**Thrushpaw- a black tom**

**Elders:**

**Juniperfang- a brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Whitefoot- pretty black she-cat with one white foot**

**Squirreltail- a brown she-cat with a bushy tail**

**Spottedfur- a white tabby with black spots**

**Shadow Clan**

**Leader: Darkstar- a black tabby**

**Deputy: Stoneheart- a white tom**

**Medicine cat: Leafstep- a brown she-cat**

**Wind clan**

**Leader: Jaystar – a gray tom**

**Deputy: Rabbittail- a fluffy white she-cat**

**Medicine cat: Crowthorn- a black tom **

**River Clan**

**Leader: Wetstar- ****a brown, gray, and white tom**

**Deputy: Lakepool- a brown she-cat**

**Medicine cat: Stonefoot- a gray she-cat**


	5. (No name)

I gently creep up on a mouse that sits at the base of a tree. I pounce and bite hard on its neck. I pick up the scrawny mouse and go back for my other kills. When I get to camp Gingertail runs other to me with relief in her eyes.

"Oh thank Starclan can that rabbit be for Mistyflower? Echokit and Weaselkit need more milk than she's making," she asked.

"Of course I'll take it to her now," I say walking to the nursery.

I walk into the nursery and see Mistyflower sitting watching Echokit playing with Weaselkit. The two kits look over at me and excitement fills there blue eyes as they race over to me. "Is that rabbit for us," Echokit asked her silver and white fur fluffed up.

A let a purr of amusement fill my throat, "No it's for Mistyflower."

"Can we have some?" Weaselkit asked Moonflower with big eyes.

"No you're too young," Mistyflower said softly.

"Aw," Weaselkit complained.

"Can we go outside?" Echokit asked.

"No it's too cold," Mistyflower said.

"Come on Mistyflower they need to see the camp at least once before they're apprentices," I say, "I'll show them around camp."

"Please please please?" the kits begged.

"Fine but bring them back soon," Mistyflower said concern filling her eyes.

The kits scampered out of the nursery and turned to me. "Why's it so cold out?" Weaselkit asked his brown fur fluffed out to keep him warm.

"It gets really cold in leaf-bare," I say, "Come on I'll show you the apprentice den first."

I showed them the apprentice den and then the warriors. "Now let's go to the elders den and they will tell you some stories," I say.

"YAY," they yelled running toward where I motioned my tail.

When I go to the den Whitefoot was telling them about one of the battles for Sunningrock so I decide to go talk to Redstar about the Gathering tonight. I walk over to the fresh kill pile and grab a mouse for him. "You know you have to eat eventually," I say walking into his den.

"Have you decided who your taking to the Gathering yet?" I ask

"Yes, Bluewing, Shadowstep, Goldenheart, Gingertail, Featherfur and Silvermist," he said.

"I'll go tell them. We should be leaving soon too," I say as I walk out of his den Bluewing and Gingertail ran over to me.

"Who's going to the Gathering?" Bluewing asked.

"You two, Shadowstep, Goldenheart, Featherfur, and Silvermist," I say.

"We'll go and tell Shadowstep and Goldenheart," Gingertail said as she and Bluewing ran other to where the two other cats were.

I see Featherfur and Silvermist coming back from a hunting patrol and I walk over to them. "You two are coming to the Gathering tonight," I say as they drop the fresh kill on the pile.

"Alright," Silvermist said looking at the setting sun, "We should be leaving soon."

I turn and see Redstar heading over to Bluewing and telling her something. She runs over to where Gingertail, Shadowstep and Goldenheart are sitting and they come over to Silvermist, Featherfur, and I were waiting.

"Alright all we need is Amberleaf and Whitepelt," Redstar said.

"Well than your waiting for nothing," Amberleaf meowed from behind Redstar.

Redstar give the small medicine cat's ear a quick lick and lead the way out of the tunnel. I find myself walking next to Amberleaf as we make out way to Fourtrees. We wait at the top of the slope. Redstar motioned for us to follows him down the alop into the clearing. Amberleaf walks over to wear the other medicine cats where sitting. I head over to where the other deputies were sitting at the base of highrock.

"Greetings Swiftfoot how does pray run in Thunderclan?" Lakepool the Riverclan deputy asked as I walked over ans sat by her.

"Very well. I'm sorry to hear about your loss," I reply remembering that I heard Hawkstar had lost her last life.

"Thank you," Lakepool said as she turned her attention to Highrock.

I looked up and what I saw made my blood run cold. Wetfoot was the new leader of Riverclan!


	6. News

"Amberleaf are you sure that you're ok?" I ask again. 

"I'm fine why do you keep asking?" she replied looking over her store of herbs. 

"Ever since the Gathering you seen distant," I say, "Did Starclan send you an omen or something?" 

She sighed "I'm not sure yet. Tonight at the Moonstone I'm going to talk to Stonefoot about it." 

"Amberleaf!" A panicked yowl came from the clearing. 

Amberleaf and I raced into the clearing to see Goldenheart hovering over Gingertail's scratched body and Silvermist licking wounds on Redstar's flank. "What happened?"

Amberleaf said running over to Redstar. 

"We were attacked on Suningrock by a Riverclan patrol. Riverclan is trying to take it back again," he said. 

"You lost a life," Amberleaf's words were only a faint whisper. 

"Amberleaf Gingertail needs you right now she took the most damage," Redstar said gently to his sister.

Amberleaf nodded and walked over to Gingertail. Amberleaf gasped as she looked at the wounds. "She'll be okay right?" Goldenheart's worried voice asked, "She saved Redstar

and me she has to be okay."

"I can't be sure just yet," she said as she turned to Sorrelfur and Bramblefoot, "Move her to my den gently." 

I walk over to Goldenheart his blue eyes filled with pain. 

"She can't die, I need her to be okay," he whispered, "it's my fault I shouldn't have let her go out in her condition." 

"What do you mean?" I ask confused. 

"She should have moved to the nursery," he said looking at his paws. 

That's when it hit me; Gingertail had been looking plumper than normal. She was going to have kits, Goldenheart's kits. "She'll be fine," I say, "She's a strong warrior." 

Oaklight and Mistyflower walk out of the nursery, "What's going on?" Oaklight asked. 

"There's so much commotion and I'm trying to get Echokit and Weaselkit to take a nap," Mistyflower said. 

"It's nothing you should go and rest," Bluewing said leading the queens back to the nursery. 

I see Whitepelt coming through the tunnel with a stack of herbs in his mouth. "Amberleaf needs your help," I say running up to him. 

"With what?" he asked confused. 

"A patrol was attacked and Gingertail and Redstar were hurt badly," I say quickly. 

He picks up the bundle of herbs and runs to the medicine cats den. Soon I see Amberleaf coming through the tunnel that leads to the medicine cat den. "We've done all that we

could for them and they should be fine," Whitepelt said. 

"But Redstar is on his last two lives," Amberleaf said sadly.


	7. Kits Kits and More Kits

I pad out of my den and over to the fresh kill pile to bring the queens some prey to eat. Grabbing three mice by the tails I walk over to the nursery. When I walk in I see Echokit chasing Weaselkit around the nursery. Both kits were almost six moons old and were as restless as ever. Mistyflower looked up relief filling her eyes. "Those look great," the gray she-cat meowed gratefully.

Oaklight looked over from her two kits that slept soundly in her nest. "Thank you," she said as I placed the mouse next to her,"Moonkit and Thushkit are starting to eat more these days."

Gingertail took the mouse but didn't eat it. Suddenly Gingertail let out a moan. Mistyflower jumped up, "The kits are coming!" She yelled waking Moonkit and Thrushkit.

"I'll get Amberleaf," I say, "Oaklight take the kits outside and Mistyflower stay here with Gingertail."

Running as fast as I could I went to Amberleaf's den. The medicine cat was sorting through her stacks of herbs. "The kits are coming," I say as I reach the den.

"Already ?" Amberleaf asked jumping up and following me to the nursery.

"Alright Mistyflower you stay with me Swiftfoot you stay outside with the others," Amberlef said.

"What about Goldenheat?" Gingertail gasped before letting out a moan.

"He is welcomed to come in," Amberleaf said calmly.

I pad out of the nursery and see Goldenheart running to the nursery.

"Fernwhisker told me she was kitting is it true?" Goldenheart said panting.

I nod, "She's in the nursery."

Goldenheart rushed into the nursery as Mistyflower walked over to me.

"Can you talk to Redstar about Echokit and Weaselkit's apprentice ceramony?" Mistyflower asked.

"Of course Mistyflower," I say.

"Thank you Swiftfoot. I best get back to Gingertail," Mistyflower meowed quickly.

* * *

Amberleaf walked through the nursery opening and walks over to me. "You can see Gingertail if you wish Swiftfoot," Amberleaf said before walking to her den.

I pad into the nursery and see Gingertail laying next to four kits. "Swiftfoot your just in time to help me name the kits," Gingertail said looking up.

I nod and sit next to Goldenheart. Gingertail looks at the flame colored she-cat with the black legs. "Dawnkit," Gingertail said.

Goldenheart looked at the pale ginger she-cat. "Honeykit," he meowed proudly.

I look at the other flame colored she-cat with white patches,"What about Skykit for this one," I ask.

Gingertail looks at the kit and nods,"That's perfect for her."

Last Goldenheart looked at the smallest and weakest kit. "I think that we should name this one Lionkit," he meowed sadness in his eyes.

"That's perfect," Gingertail said.

"Goodnight Gingertail, Goldenheart," I say standing to leave.

I walk out of the nursery and into the warrior's den. _Oh Starclan protect that poor kit!_


	8. Starclan

**AN: Here's a little break from Swiftfoot's point of view. Thought you would like this so enjoy. **

* * *

Pale silver light filled the clearing as Amberleaf opened her eyes, looking around she saw a pale gray she-cat sitting in a clearing. "Leopardshadow," Amberleaf meowed walking over

to the she-cat.

"Greetings dear Amberleaf," Leopardshadow meowed warmly.

Next to Leopardshadow Amberleaf noticed a small kit. "Lionkit," Amberleaf said remembering the weakest kit in Gingertail's first litter.

The small tom looked up at her his eyes filled with confusion, "Who are you?"

"This is Amberleaf dear one," Leopardshadow said softly to the kit, "she helps our clan."

Lionkit's eyes filled with awe as he looked up at Amberleaf. Amberleaf turned her attention back to Leopardshadow, "Why are you here you rarely walk in my dreams."

"I'm here to deliver a prohecy dear one," Leopardshadow said her pale gray eyes filled with wisdom.

Amberleaf sat down on the soft moss of the clearing, "I've never heard of a warrior giving prophecies, only leaders and medicine cats."

Leopardshadow purred, "True but Starclan decided this was personal to both of us."

"What do you mean?" Amberleaf said her pelt prickling.

_"Three forbidden cats shall answer the call, to save the clans or let them fall. Together they come to grieve a death of a lost mother. Brought together by a wail of a kit."_

Leopardshadow's voice rang out in the clearing.

"Three forbidden kits? That can't be right Longfur and Shortail are in Riverclan and they believe that their mother is Lakepool. Not to mention that Roseleaf thinks that her mother

was a rouge," Amberleaf stampeded fear in her eyes.

"Dear one Starclan has made their fates," Leopardshadow said sadly, "As they have yours."

"A lost mother," Amberleaf meowed sadly.

"Don't fret dear one Starclan does not plan for you to stay here long they have laid a new path for you," Leopardshadow said with a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"I'm ready for what ever Starclan has planed for me," Amberleaf said.

"Goodbye dear one may we talk again soon," Leopardshadow said as the clearing faded away and Amberleaf woke in her den.

Amberleaf let out a sigh, she could still smell Leopardshadow's similar sent. _Gingertail will be pleased to hear that Lionkit is being taken care of though. _Amberleaf thought

remembering that the queen was scared that Starclan would not take her lost kit. Amberleaf padded out of her den to see Bluewing limping through the tunnel that lead to the

medicine den. _She looks so much like her mother _Amberleaf thought sadly_ Leopardshadow would be proud._


	9. Sorry but more names

**AN: So sorry for this but it helps me keep track of things like status and who alive and not. Again so sorry for this.**

Thunder Clan Leader:

Redstar- a white tom with one red paw

Deputy: Swiftfoot- a white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Whitepelt- a white tom with silver markings

Warriors:

Stormtail- a gray tom with stormy blue eyes

Sandclaw- a solid tan tom

Oaklight- a light brown she-cat

Bramblefoot- a dark brown and white tom

Fernwhisker- a white and brown tabby

Silvermist- a pretty silver she-cat

Featherfur- a soft white she-cat

Roseleaf- a red she-cat with brown patches

Sorrelpelt- a molted tom

Bluewing- a blue-gray she-cat

Shadowstep- a black she-cat Goldenheart- a golden tom

Apprentices:

Weaselpaw- a brown tom

Echopaw- a light silver tabby with white markings

Moonpaw- a pale gray she-cat with gray markings

Thrushpaw- a black tom

Dawnpaw- a flame colored she-cat with black legs

Skypaw- a flame colored she-cat with white patches

Honeypaw- a pale ginger she-cat

Elders:

Juniperfang- a brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirreltail- a brown she-cat with a bushy tail

Shadow Clan Leader:

Darkstar- a black tabby

Deputy: Blackclaw- a gray tom with black claws

Medicine cat: Leafstep- a brown she-cat

Wind clan Leader:

Jaystar – a gray tom

Deputy: Rabbitail- a fluffy white she-cat

Medicine cat: Crowthorn- a black tom

River Clan Leader:

Wetstar- a brown, gray, and white tom

Deputy: Lakepool- a brown she-cat

Medicine cat: Stonefoot- a gray she-cat

Apprentice: Willowpaw- a brown tom


	10. Rouges

"Come on Echopaw," Bluewing shouted impatiently from across the clearing Loud enough for me to hear. I walk out of the warriors den. I let out a amused purr and tried not to tell her that she use to be just like Echopaw. "Now Bluewing remember when you always kept me waiting when you started listening to the elders' stories," Oalight meowed.

"I know and I'm doing what you did," Bluewing purred.

"Do you mine if I join the hunting patrol? I haven't hunted much today," Oaklight asked.

"Of course," Bluewing meowed.

"Mind if I join too?" I ask padding over.

"Of course," Bluewing said.

"I want to come too!" Dawnkit's excited meow came from the nursery as Dawnkit and her sisters came running out.

Oaklight purred, "Not till your apprentices."

"But were five moons old isn't that close enough?" Honeykit asked her eyes wide.

"No now come back here," Gingertail said padding out of the nursery.

"Okay Gingertail," they said softly bowing their heads in disappointment.

I look over and see Echopaw walking with Moonpaw as she walked over to us. "It's about time," Bluewing muttered.

Bluewing lead the hunting patrol put of the up and up the ravine. Echopaw's ears perked as we hear a rustling noise coming from a leave pile. Gently creeping forward Echopaw leaped and swiftly killed the mouse. Echopaw begins to bury the mouse when Weaselpaw bursts out of the bushes. "Help," he gasped, "Rouges heading towards camp."

We run back to camp to see that the battle had already begun. I see Gingertail standing at the front of the nursery fighting a white she-cat. As I run over to help her a large ginger colored tom barrels into me. I slice my claws down his face and he backs up. Growling he pounces but I jump out of the way and I leap on top of him and grip his his back with my claws. The tom tries to shake me off but I hold on he tries to roll I jump off and slice his side with my claws. He lets out a wail of agony and runs through the tunnel heading out of camp. I see a brown tabby she-cat slip out of the tunnel that lead to Amberleaf's den. My blood turns cold as I look over at Redstar. Redstar runs through the tunnel but is fallowed by two toms. I get up to run over and help him but the brown she-cat blocks the way in and pounces me. I struggle in her grip but she holds tight. Then I use my back claws to rake her exposed stomach. Wailing in pain she runs out of camp. Then the white she-cat that I saw fighting Gingertail let out a loud meow and the other cats in the clearing run through the tunnel. Panting I run through the tunnel to Amberleaf's den. When I run into her den I see Amberleaf's motionless body and Redstar laying beside her. "Redstar!" I yell running over to my mate.

"Swiftfoot," he gasped, "they killed Amberleaf."

"I know," I say, "but you'll be okay."

"No Swiftfoot, this is my last life. Starclan is calling for me," he said pain and heart break lingering in his eyes.

"No," I say tears filling my eyes.

"Good bye..." he said as his body jerked than went still.

I felt my heart break as I looked at Redstar and his sister laying side by side never to move again. I pad out to the clearing and see heart break in Goldenheart's eyes. Dawnkit, Honeykit, and Skykit were all standing next to Gingertail as Whitepelt rushed over to her. "Don't bother," Mistyflower said pained, "Claw got what she wanted."

"Claw? You mean that white she-cat that was fighting Gingertail?" I ask.

"Yes, Gingertail's mother," Mistyflower said.

"You mean that Gingertail's own mother killed her!" Dawnkit said jumping up her flame colored pelt bristling.

Mistyflower nodded, "When I found out that I was going to have kits Claw told me that if I wanted them to survive then I would have to leave, but Gingertail defied her by coming with me."

"It's not your fault," Echopaw said stepping forward, "I'm sure that Gingertail knew what she was getting into."

"Gingertail play with up Gingertail," Skykit sobbed poking her mother before burring her face into Gingertail's white and ginger colored pelt.

Honeykit let out a high pitched wail and Dawnkit began sobbing. "Where's Redstar and Amberleaf?" Shadowstep asked looking around.

I feel broken on the inside, first Amberleaf and Redstar and then Gingertail. Why Starclan? "They're... they're in Starclan," I say looking down at my paws.

"What!" Whitepelt said pain in his eyes.

"Those rouges will pay!" Silvermist snarled.

"Not yet," Bramblefoot said looking around the clearing, "we've already lost so much we need to rest then hunt them down."

"Bramblefot is right," Roseleaf said, "I want to big my claws into some of them for Gingertail."

I nod at the queen feeling the same way. "Also Swiftfoot needs to go to the Moonstone," Sorrelfur pointed out.

"Yes, we'll leave as soon as I heal the wounded," Whitepelt said.

"Fernwhisker, Stormtail, Sandclaw, and Squirreltail can you go get Amberleaf and Redstar's bodies," I say, "Goldenheart help me with Gingertail's."

"When I'm an apprentice I'm going to shred all of those rouges," Skykit growled.

"We all are," Thrushpaw said hatred glowing in his eyes.

"It's our fault she's dead," Honeykit wailed.

"Oh Honeykit it isn't," Goldenkit said calmly to his daughter.

"But she was protecting us," Dawnkit said.

"But that doesn't make it your fault," Goldenheart said.

"He's right," Mistyflower said walking over to the kits, "Now come on you must be tired let's go to the nursery."

I watch Whitepelt as he heals the others. Soon he walks over to me with a bundle of herbs in his mouth "Traveling herbs," he said pushing them towards me.

I swallow the bitter herbs and he walks to the tunnel. "Let's go get your nine lives," Whitepelt said.


	11. Lives and names

Whitepelt lead me trough the dark cave till we stopped in front of a large stone. Suddenly the stone light up with a bright light. "Touch your nose to the stone," Whitepelt said.

Doing as he said I touched my nose to the cold surface of the stone and was pulled into sleep. I wake in a bright clearing filled with starry cats. "Welcome Swiftfoot," Grayclaw said.

I watch as Grayclaw came forward. "With this life I give you courage to defend your clan with your life," he said touching my mussel.

Pain flared through my body making me shake. When I opened my eyes Mistyheart was standing in front of me. "With this life I give you justice. Use it to judge your clanmates fairly," the gray she-cat said as another was of pain flared through my body.

I watch as a red tabby she-cat pads forward, Amberleaf. "With this life I give you loyalty to what you know is right and to follow tour heart," she said softly.

As more pain flared through out me Cinderleaf came forward, "With this life I give you tireless energy to serve your clan," she said as a rush of energy pulsed through my body.

A young tom comes forward,"I'm Owlpaw," he meows, "With this life I give you mentoring."

Gritting my teeth I face the pain. Next came Gingertail followed by her young kit. "With this life I give you a desire to protect your clan like mothers would for her kits," the young she-cat said.

I feel a fierce anger burning through my pelt as she moved on but the kit stayed.

"With this life I give you love for your clan mates as if they were your kin," the young tom said.

Next came Leopardshadow and happiness prickled my pelt seeing her walk tall with her head held high. "With this life I give you compassion for all cats especially those weaker than you," her gentle meow said.

As the pain faded I see Redstar standing tall in front of me. Pain and happiness tingled in my paws. "With this life I give you nobility,certainty, and faith," Redstar said,"From this day on you Swiftstar shall use your nine lives to protect your clan and clanmates."

I hear my name being called out as I look through the clearing of shining pelts. Soon the only cats still in the clearing are Amberleaf and Leopardshadow. "Swiftstar," Leopardshadow purred at the sound of her new name,"Amberleaf is not staying in Starclan dear one."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I have a new life ahead of me which Starclan has chosen," Amberleaf said.

"But.." I start but Amberleaf stops me.

"Don't fret I'll be closer than you think," Amberleaf said fading from the clearing.

"Goodbye Swiftstar may I walk in your dreams again," Leopardshadow said leaving the clearing.


	12. so so so sorry but more names

**AN: So so so so sorry for this but it helps me keep track of things like status and who alive and whose not. Again so so so so sorry for this.**

Thunder Clan Leader:

Leader: Swiftstar- a white she-cat

Deputy: Bluewing- a blue-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Whitepelt- a white tom with silver markings

Apprentice: Brightpaw- a light brown she-cat with bark brown spots

Warriors:

Stormtail- a gray tom with stormy blue eyes

Sandclaw- a solid tan tom

Oaklight- a light brown she-cat

Bramblefoot- a dark brown and white tom

Fernwhisker- a white and brown tabby

Silvermist- a pretty silver she-cat

Featherfur- a soft white she-cat

Roseleaf- a red she-cat with brown patches

Sorrelpelt- a molted tom

Shadowstep- a black she-cat

Goldenheart- a golden tom

Weaseltail- a brown tom

Echolight- a light silver tabby with white markings

Moonlight- a pale gray she-cat with gray markings

Thrushclaw- a black tom

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw- a flame colored she-cat with black legs

Skypaw- a flame colored she-cat with white patches

Honeypaw- a pale ginger she-cat

Foxpaw- a red tom

Amberpaw- a red tabby she-cat with bark amber eyes

Elders:

Juniperfang- a brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirreltail- a brown she-cat with a bushy tail

Shadow Clan Leader:

Darkstar- a black tabby

Deputy: Blackclaw- a gray tom with black claws

Medicine cat: Leafstep- a brown she-cat

Wind Clan Leader:

Jaystar – a gray tom

Deputy: Rabbitail- a fluffy white she-cat

Medicine cat: Crowthorn- a black tom

River Clan Leader:

Wetstar- a brown, gray, and white tom

Deputy: Lakepool- a brown she-cat

Medicine cat: Stonefoot- a gray she-cat

Apprentice: Willowfeather- a brown tom


End file.
